Termino y Comienzo
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Lily y James terminaron.. el padre de Lily segado por la rabia.. James destrozado... Lily desesperada por saber la verdad... un pequeño enredo.. songfic terminado
1. Un Día Normal

Hola!!! ^ ^ este es mi primer songfic.. asi que no aleguen.. ojalá les guste... soy Haru por si aka...

Termino y Comienzo

**Un día normal:**

**Hoy es un día normal**

**Pero yo, voy a hacerlo intenso**

Hoy puede apagarse el sol 

**Pero no, la luz de mi alma**

 Un joven de unos 16 o 17 años aproximadamente, estaba sentado a la orilla de un lago. Silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace ya unos días.

_En un día cómo hoy_

**Caminaré más despacio**

_En un día cómo hoy_

**Defenderé mi verdad**

_En un día cómo hoy_

**Te amarraré con mis brazos**

**_En un día cómo hoy...._**

"-¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!-gritó una muchacha pelirroja a otro chico de cabellos desordenado color azabache. 

-¡¡¡Y YO A TI!!!-le respondió el chico.

-¡¡¡TERMINAMOS!!! ¡¡¡NO TE SOPORTO!!! ¡¡¡CUALQUIERA ES MEJOR QUE TU!!! ¡¡¡DEBÍ HACERLE CASO A MI HERMANA!!!

-¡¡¡PUES VETE!!! ¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA!!!"

**Porque nunca**

**Sabes lo que tienes**

**Hasta que lo pierdes**

**Lamentablemente**

Nunca vuelve 

-por qué...-murmuraba James Potter luego de su rompimiento con Lily Evans.

Su rostro ya estaba mojado de tanto llorar. Ni el mismo sabía por qué le había dicho que no le importaba. Hace unos días habían comenzado las vacaciones.

**No importa en donde estés**

**Yo desde aqu**

**Te besaré en mis sueños**

Mi sangre arderá por ti 

**Hasta que**

**Me pierda por tu cuerpo**

Extrañaba todo su ser. Lily se había llevado con ella toda su felicidad, por eso el muchacho se la pasaba todas las tardes, a la orilla de un lago detrás de su casa llorando calladamente. 

_En un día cómo hoy_

**Caminaré más despacio**

_En un día cómo hoy_

**Defenderé mi verdad**

_En un día cómo hoy_

**Te amarraré con mis brazos**

**_En un día cómo hoy...._**

****

Ese día algo cambió, ese día el chico decidió cambiar su actitud y dejar de llorar en vano. Le escribiría una carta a su amada Lily pidiéndole disculpas, con la poca esperanza que le quedaba de volver con ella. Entró a su casa, sacó un pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y luego volvió al lago a sentarse en la orilla.

**Porque nunca**

**Sabes lo que tienes**

**Hasta que lo pierdes**

**Lamentablemente**

**Nunca vuelve**

**Porque nunca**

**Sabes lo que tienes**

**Hasta que lo pierdes**

**Lamentablemente**

**Nunca vuelve**

Terminó la carta, pero escuchó unos pasos por detrás de él. se dio media vuelta y vio a...

**Estorbos: **kien será? Disculpará Lily a James? volverán a estar juntos? Ni idea... lean los prox. Caps. Que pronto publicar... la canción: un día normal, no me pertenece.. tiene sus autores... con lo del derecho de autor y too eso... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!! **

Haru 


	2. Que Me Quedes Tu

 Oap!!! me alegro que les haya gustado el primer cap. Y aki viene el dos nn espero que les guste!!!

Termino y Comienzo

**Que me quedes tu:**

Que se arruinen los canales de noticias

**Con lo mucho que odio la televisión**

**Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas**

**Y se extingan las puestas de sol**

Una pelirroja lloraba en silencio abrazada de su mamá. No lo podía creer. No podía creer lo que le había dicho su ex novio. No podía creer lo que le había hecho. La había traicionado.

**Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes**

**Que se terminen las películas de acción**

**Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres**

**Y que se escriba hoy una última canción **

La misma pelirroja, caminaba por un pasillo muy feliz, ya que había pasado con Sobresaliente el examen de Pociones. Dobló en una esquina y se encontró con su amado James, besándose con otra chica, no sin antes decirle que la amaba, a ella y nadie más. Jamás pensó eso de él. Lily salió corriendo. No lo quería volver a ver. Pero luego en la sala común, se encontraron y estalló una discusión. Allí terminaron. Allí se dijeron que se odiaban. Pero lo peor era, que lo seguía amando.

**Pero que me quedes tu **

**y me quede tu abrazo**

**Y el beso que inventas cada día**

**Y que me quede aqu**

** después del ocaso**

Para siempre tu melancolía 

La pobre chica lloraba sin consuelo en compañía de su mamá.

-vamos Lily... él no te merecía...-trataba su madre, pero nada servía. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

**Porque yo si que dependo de ti**

**Y si me quedas tu** **Me queda la vida **

La chica se la había pasado ya dos días llorando. Su padre estaba muy enojado con ese tal James Potter. Lo único que hacia era maldecirlo (no literalmente, claro) todo el día. Pero en una de esas se pasó:

**Que desaparezcan los vecinos**

**Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia**

**que se vayan uno a uno los amigos**

**y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia**

-¡¡¡ES UN DESGRACIADO!!! ¡¡¡ESE TIPO NO SE MERECE A NADIE!!! ¡¡¡A MENOS QUE SEA UNA DESGRACIADA COMO ÉL!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLE LO QUE LE HIZO A MI HIJA!!! ¡¡¡ESE TIPO NO TIENE CORAZON!!!

-¡¡papá!! ¡¡no digas eso!! ¡¡yo lo quiero!!-le respondió su hija, de mala forma-¡¡¡no te perdonaré que hables así de él!!!

**que se consuman las palabras en los labios**

**que contaminen todo el agua del planeta**

**o que renuncien los filántropos y sabios**

**y que se muera hoy hasta el último poeta**

-si aun lo quieres hija... deberás ir a hablar con él..

-¿ir a hablar con él? pero si él dijo...

-a lo mejor tiene una buena razón para haber dicho lo que dijo...-la interrumpió su mamá sonriéndole.

**Pero que me quedes tu **

**y me quede tu abrazo**

**Y el beso que inventas cada día**

**Y que me quede aqu**

** después del ocaso**

**Para siempre tu melancolía**

-¡tienes razón! ¡iré a verlo! ¡gracias mamá!-Lily se fue corriendo de la cocina a su pieza para ordenar algunas cosas e ir a ver a James.

-¿por qué le dijiste eso? ese chiquillo le rompió el corazón.. se estaba besando con otra chica.. ¿por qué le das falsas ilusiones?-preguntó enojado el papá.

-porque quizás no sean tan falsas las ilusiones que le doy...

**Porque yo si que dependo de ti**

**Y si me quedas tu**

**Me queda la vida**

Al día siguiente, Lily llegó a la casa de James y por indicación de la señora Potter, fue al jardín trasero.

**Estorbos: **"que me quedes tu" tiene su autor  y too el rsto .. espero les haya gustado y creo que ya suponen a kien vio kien... ¬¬ je creo q les espera una sorpresa nn bueno ... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!! **(uu)

**Haru**


	3. Tu Siempre Tu

 Hola!!! al fin el final de este fic!! n_n uno menos.. u_u jajaja bueno.. espero que les guste y aviso que esta canción tiene su autor y etc. El largo de los caps. Anteriores tnian que ver con el largo de la canción.. aunque este ta más largo... espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiéndolo ^-^ especialmente que yo colapsé con esto.. estaba escribiendo otro fic con mi senpai y hablando con una amiga.. u_u fue desastroza la experiencia de hacer eso a la vez.. sin contar la parte de estar cantando entre medio claro.. n_nU

Termino y Comienzo

**Tu siempre tu:**

"Una chica pelirroja estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, llorando amargamente. Sin aviso, la dama gorda se abre y deja entrar a un chico de cabello azabache muy despeinado. Él se acerca a la muchacha.

-hola mi amor n_n ¿cómo te fue este día?

-no me llames as

-¿ah? ¿de qué hablas?

-¡¿qué acaso no te molesta tener que decir eso tantas veces al día?!

-¿de qué hablas? O_O

-¿cómo finges tan bien? ¡¡no sé cómo pude caer en tu trampa!!"

El mismo joven agitó su cabeza. Ese recuerdo perturbaba su mente.
    
    **Está lloviendo**
    
    **quieres dar un paseo**
    
    **hasta casa, piensas tu que me cuesta**
    
    **mucho esfuerzo, ir del brazo contigo**

**caminar junto a ti**

Se dio media vuelta y vio a una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro.

-¿Marian?-preguntó secándose un poco las lagrimas que habían corrido por su cara momentos antes.

-me tenías preocupada... supe lo que pasó con Lily.. nos vio cuando estábamos...

-si....u_u

-yo lo lamento... jamás debí convencerte en participar en esa estúpida...

Marian no pudo seguir. James se había parado en seco. A unos 30 metros, estaba parada una pelirroja. Se notaba que las lagrimas estaban a punto de sus ojos verde esmeralda.
    
    **Esperaba**
    
    **el momento de hablarte**
    
    **y explicarte**
    
    **que eres muy importante**
    
    **ciertamente, te agradezco que existas y**

**te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo**

-¡¡¡Lily!!!-grita James, acercándosele, pero esta sale corriendo nuevamente.

James queda paralizado por unos momentos, pero luego reacciona y corre tras ella. Por suerte para el joven, él era mucho más rápido corriendo (la práctica hace al maestro ¬¬) que ella y además conocía mejor el terreno que ella, así que no tardó en alcanzarla. 

-Lily...-dijo James jadeando.
    
    **Te tomo poco a poco hasta el punto donde muere tu**
    
    **deseo mas profundo ( tan solo mía)**
    
    **Las sombras del silencio y las raíces de tu mundo dan origen a mi mundo (y que si se)**
    
    **Si ahora todo se me derrumbase ni cuenta me daría**
    
    **El juego más dulce ha vuelto a mi vida**

-¡déjame! ¡no te me acerques! ¡creí que me explicarías lo que había pasado! ¡creí que estabas arrepentido! ¡pero veo que eres un insensible! ¡eres un idiota! 

-Lily.. tu no entiendes...

-¡¡claro que entiendo!! ¡¡y espero que seas feliz con ella!!

Lily se dio media vuelta para irse, pero James la agarraba del brazo.

-no.. no entiendes.... ella es mi amiga.. no es nada...

-¿¡cómo dices eso después de haber estado besándote con ella!?

-no entiendes... yo te amo a ti y a nadie más...

-¡¿y por qué tendría que creerte?! 

-porque.. u_u 

-¿¡ves!? ¡¡no tienes ninguna excusa!!

-Evans...-apareció Marion- yo te lo explicaré.... entre James y yo no hay nada.. solo somos amigos... si nos viste en esa situación.. es porque los dos estamos en Estudios Muggles y estamos preparando una obra de teatro... James y yo somos los principales...

-¡ja! ¡no soy tan estúpida!, ¿saben? ¿me podrían explicar que hacían fuera de la sala? ¬¬

-es que.. todos sabían que estábamos juntos..-dice James refiriéndose a él y Lily-  y se pusieron a molestar de que nos teníamos que besar y todo eso.. entonces... aprovechando que nunca pasa nadie por el pasillo de afuera de la sala.. la profesora nos dijo que ensayáramos la escena afuera...   
    
    **Tus ojos**
    
    **me sonríen cansados**
    
    **luminosos**
    
    **mientras busco tus labios**
    
    **mis palabras más que hablar te suplican y**
    
    **te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo**

Lily no daba crédito a lo que oía. Jamás la habían traicionado. James de verdad la amaba. James no había dejado de quererla. La otra chica solo era una amiga y jamás la había amado, solo la amaba a ella, Lily Evans. Pero esa felicidad se desplomó cuando cayó en  cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y dicho.

-lo lamento.. dije cosas muy malas de ustedes... u_u

-no te preocupes n_n-respondió Marion- lo que importa es que su problema se solucionó.. ahora me tengo que ir... mi hermano me está esperando... adiós James.. hasta luego Evans.. ¡suerte!  ^-^
    
    **Te tomo poco a poco hasta el punto donde muere tu deseo mas profundo (tan solo mía)**
    
    **Las sombras del silencio y las raíces de tu mundo dan origen a mi mundo (y que si se)**
    
    **Si ahora todo se me derrumbase ni cuenta me daría**
    
    **El juego más dulce ha vuelto a mi vida**

Cuando Marion se fue, Lily y James se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrojados. 

-¿me perdonas?-preguntó esperanzada Lillian.

-no lo sé....-siguió pícaramente-tendría que pensarlo... quizás a cambio de algo...

-¿algo cómo qué? ¿qué te perdone por haberme hecho llorar?

-algo mejor...
    
    **Te amo cuando tu nublas mi mente, cuando ruegas, cuando sufres y te entregas**
    
    **También amo esta lluvia que cae sobre los cristales regalando sensaciones**
    
    **A quién he amado quien te ha tenido no lo recuerdo ya**
    
    **yo quien he sido, que es lo que he echo, antes de ti**
    
    **sin tu amor**
    
    James se acercó a Lily, hasta que sus labios quedaron a un milímetro más o menos. Murmuró:
    
    -te amo..
    
    Y sin importar la reacción de la muchacha, la besó como nunca. Hace mucho que no sentía ese calor recorrer su cuerpo. Hace mucho que no sentía esos dulces labios que tanto deseaba. Hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación inexplicablemente (por lo cual no lo puedo explicar u_u) agradable. La chica por su parte, al principio no sabía como reaccionar por el repentino gesto de su amado, pero luego se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y le correspondió el beso. Un beso de él, había sido lo único que había querido desde su rompimiento. Ninguno podía negar sus sentimientos sobre el otro.  James no podía dejar de amar a Lily ni esta tampoco al otro. Eran el uno para el otro. No había duda alguna. Juntos se complementaban. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez más se volvían uno solo. Si bien no tenían los mismos gustos, no podían decir que no se amaban. Simplemente fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Sus amigos lo sabían, sus familiares lo sabían, sus profesores lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. En ese momento fueron ellos y nadie más. Nada les importó. Nada de nada. Disfrutaron el momento, jurándose inconscienmente un amor eterno e infinito, un amor que lo superara a todos, un amor que nadie ni nada lograra derrotar. Nada nunca más los volvería a separar. Ni siquiera un mago tenebroso que en esos tiempos estaba tomando poder. Serían ellos y nadie más. Sería como debió ser desde el principio. 
    
    _"el amor verdadero siempre supera toda clase de pruebas triunfante, sin importar que tan duras sean y sin importar quienes estén involucrados. El amor verdadero no se puede negar"_
    
    **estorbos: **creían q iba a romper esta hermosa pareja? o_Ô ni lo sueñen... adoro esta pareja!!! n_n no hay otra d H.P. que me guste más que esta!! ^-^ je.. bueno.. espero que les haya gustado y (¬¬) **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! **o**\/**o 
    
    **Haru**


End file.
